


programming errors

by spoke



Category: Megaman Legends
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't program them to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	programming errors

**Author's Note:**

> Crack, written years ago. Yet I still like it. :)

Dead of night, the rebuilt Gesellschaft

Tron had been up for some time, wandering about, making sure everything was perfect. Who knew when they'd run into trouble again. 'Like that... that Megaman.' she thought, scowling. Then she yawned.

'I've got to get some sleep, or I won't be able to design anything.' Toying with ideas for her next robot, she headed for the elevator shaft.

It was in the shaft that she heard the sound. "What in the world..." she whispered, and jabbed the stop button. "No... Lost it. Alright then..."

Trial and error (mostly in how to get the elevator not to go through the whole ship in one shot) lead her to the third floor. "There's nothing in here that's important. Well... the smallest flaw could get us killed. I'd better fix it anyway."

So, she set off through the third floor hallways. The comforting hum of machinery running properly was soon drowned out completely by the noise. Finally pinpointing it to a door, she stormed up and flung it open.

To fling it shut again, almost as quickly as she'd got it open. "That's not possible! I never programmed that! They.. they don't even have... I mean..." Feeling her face go pink, she inched the door open a little. "Calm down, you're tired, you're over worked... you're just going to prove to yourself that you're imagining things, and then go to bed." She stuck her head around the door, one eye peering in.

Then she shut the door, and stalked off. "Ooh, if I find out Teasel's been letting my kids watch porn, or... or something!"


End file.
